tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Freya Rosier
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and she can be found here. * Frey (nickname) * ___________ (her father) * Cedrella Tuttle (while in disguise using a polyjucie potion) * Mary Doyle (while in disguise using a polyjucie potion) * Blood trator (her family, other similar families, and Lucius Malfoy on one occasion) * Frey Rosier (in signature) |Title= * Order Member * Auror |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= 5'7" |hair= Golden blonde |eyes= Pale blue |skin= Light |hidef= |family= * Lyra Malfoy (wife) * Phillip Rosier (father) * Phaedra Rosier (née Black) (mother) * Felix Rosier (older brother) † * Elke Rosier (née Hertz) (sister-in-law) † * Ciarán Rosier (nephew, adoptive son) * Eric Rosier (younger brother) * Tatiana Sala (sister-in-law) * Rasmus Rosier (paternal uncle) * Maja Rosier (née Holmström) (paternal aunt-by marriage) † * Evan Rosier (paternal uncle) † * Persephone Rosier (cousin) * Lyncis Black (maternal uncle) * Perseus Black (maternal uncle) † * Stefan Rosier (paternal grandfather) † * Eira Rosier (née Selwyn) (paternal grandmother) † * Althea Nott (née Selwyn) (paternal great aunt) † * Callahan Nott (paternal great uncle, by marriage) † * Theodore Nott (paternal cousin, once removed) * Augustus Nott (paternal cousin, once removed) * Armand Rosier (paternal great-grandfather) † * Líadan Rosier (née Sayre) (paternal great-grandmother) † * Alwyn Selwyn (paternal great-grandfather) † * Constantia Selwyn (née Fannon) (paternal great-grandmother) † * Castor Black (maternal grandfather) † * Perugia Black (née Tristeréme) (maternal grandmother) * Arcturus Black (maternal great-grandfather) † * Estrella Black (née Nott) (maternal great-grandmother) † * Pharamond Tristeréme (maternal great-grandfather) † * Pétronille Tristeréme (maternal great-grandmother) † * Asterope Black (maternal great-aunt) † * Rosier Family (paternal relatives) * Selwyn Family (paternal relatives) * Black Family (maternal relatives) * Tristeréme Family (maternal relatives) |marital= |hidem= |Animagus= Smooth Snake (unregistered) |Boggart= A version of herself, vehemently spouting out views she knew she used to hold |jukebox = Bette Davis Eyes (Kim Carnes) |Wand= * Oak, 10 inches, dragon heartstring * Sandalwood, 11 inches, Skelligruth feather, inset with jade which has copper wire intricately wound around it at the base, with ornamental leaf and vine-like patterns; apparently it casts spells wich "smell fantastic" (bought at Rosier's Wands and Wonders, to support her brother's business) |Patronus= Smooth Snake |hidea= |job= Auror |house=Slytherin |Loyalty=*The Order of the Phoenix *The Muggle-Born Network *Hogwarts **Slytherin * Ministry of Magic * International Confederation of Wizards ** International Association of Aurors (member) * Dark Force Defence League (member) *Rosier Family (formerly) *Death eaters (formerly, spying for the Order) |hideg=a}} Freya Eira Pétronille Rosier (born 5th October 1977) is a Northern Irish pure-blood witch the middle child, and only daughter, of Phillip and Phaedra Rosier, and the sister of Felix and Eric Rosier. She's the niece of both Rasmus and Evan Rosier, and the cousin of Persephone Rosier. As the daughter of a Death Eater she was expected to share her family’s views about blood purity. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1989 to 1996 and, as per family tradition, was sorted into Slytherin house. She was as bratty, bigoted and bitchy as anyone would expect from a pure-blood Slytherin until, at some point during her fourth year there, she befriended a Muggle-born witch in her year called Violet Bennett, who was often bullied for her blood status. Violet later died when the ministry fell into the hands of the Death Eaters, having been killed by snatchers while on the run. She joined the Order after being asked to become a Death Eater; however, she didn't initially refuse, stalling her family for as long as she could so that she could pass on information to the Order. Eventually she was caught and "interrogated" by Lucius Malfoy, before she was able to escape to officially ''realign herself as a blood traitor. This surprised few people, considering her more overt pro-muggle behaviour in the later years of her schooling. For this reason, she started off as somewhat of a middle measure in her siblings, her elder brother Felix being as radical and hateful as any death eater could be expected to be, and her younger brother Eric being somewhat of a hippie who can't think a bad thought about anyone, or any''thing, for that matter. She ended up closer to Eric in the end, however, with only Felix left on the side of their parents. She eventually found her place smuggling captured Muggles, Muggle borns, Hybrids, and blood traitors out of the Ministry for the Muggle-Born Network. Through this work she became friends with Fabian Prewett Jr., who often worked with her. Due to her involvement with the Order, she was openly shunned by her family, and regarded as a Blood Traitor. Though may suspected this of her from tle later years of her time at Hogwarts, dureing which she socialised with other blood traitors. After the end of the Second Wizarding War, she became an Auror. Slightly ironic as a occupation in some ways, due to the shire amount of family members of hers who were either killed, apprehended or captured by Aurors. In keeping with her Slytherin ambition, she aims to climb the ranks to head Auror. She eventually married Lyra Malfoy, a former classmate, whom she fought alongside in the Second Wizarding War. She was asked to join the International Confederation of Wizards' auror branch, the International Association of Aurors (IAA) in 2004 after her work as a spy duing the war, and her work after as an auror. This means that while she still mainly works with the Ministry, the IAA can call her from her duties at any time to assist with international cases, if needed. Because her elder brother Felix Rosier, as well as his wife Elke, died during the Battle of Hogwarts, Freya and her wife cared for Felix's son Ciarán, who was left orphaned. The fact would have angered Felix, as the two would teach him the values he'd despised in life, tolerance and respect toward those who were different. Freya is a member of the Rosier Family. Biography Early Life As the daughter of Phillip Rosier, a death eater, she was taught to believe that blood purity was important, a message that did not entirely sink in, in the end. She did, however, fully agree with and espouse the ideals of her father when she was younger. She grew up in a wealthy environment, in a sizeable home (which had been in the family for generations) on Rathlin Island, which is near Ballycastle in Northern Ireland. Her father was a fairly high-up member of the Wizengamot, apparently the youngest to have ever reached the position, this gave her family an air of prestige and pride about themselves. Hogwarts Years Earlier Years Freya's father wanted her, like her elder brother had, to attend Durmstrang, however her mother insisted that she attend Hogwarts instead, being particularly protective of Freya as her only daughter. She attended between 1989 to 1996 and was sorted into Slytherin house. For a lot of her time at Hogwarts she was exactly who most people would expect a pure-blood Slytherin to be, a bully essentially. During her fourth year, she befriended a girl called Violet Bennett, who, as a Muggle-born in Slytherin, was often bullied for her blood status. She did this after previously being "cruel" before, after coming to the realisation that she was in the wrong for mutiple reasons. Later Years Triwizard Tournament Second Wizarding War Turning Against Parents Muggle-Born Network Later Life Etymology *''Freya is the norse goddess of beauty, love, sex, fertility, gold, seiðr (norse magic), war, and death. This name was possibly in reference to Freya's dominions being almost all applicable to the Rosier family as a whole (or at least Freya's arm of it). The only three that don't apply being love, sex and fertility (partiularly). **''Wealth (gold): The family is extremely wealthy, living in a substantially large house and able to afford a great deal of frivolous luxuries. **''Beauty:'' Most members of the family seem to be at least somewhat beautiful, Freya being no exception. **''War:'' In both that the Rosiers believe in, for the most part, a war to make pure-bloods in charge of the wizarding world, and that they're at war with themselves in that Freya is not in agreement with them any more. **''Death: A lot of the even younger family members of the Rosiers are dead at the moment. **''Magic: ''The Rosiers are undoubtedly a magical family. *''Eira is "Snow" in Welsh.Campbell, Mike. (1996-2017). Eira (1). (Last accessed 16th Aug 2017), as well as a modern form of the name Eir, which meant "mercy" in Old Norse; Eir was the name of the Norse goddess of healing and medicineCampbell, Mike. (1996-2017). Eira (2). (Last accessed 16th Aug 2017)Campbell, Mike. (1996-2017). Eir. (Last accessed 16th Aug 2017), meaning that Freya has two names connected to Norse deities. It was also the name of Freya's paternal grandmother, Eira Rosier (née Selwyn)King, Grace, (2017-2020). Eira Rosier. (Last accessed 7th Feb 2020). *''Pétronille is a French form of the Roman name PetronillaCampbell, Mike. (1996-2017). ''Pétronille. (Last accessed 16th Aug 2017). It's a dimunitive of the name Petronia, who was an obscure 1st century saint, the daughter of Saint PeterCampbell, Mike. (1996-2017). Petronilla. (Last accessed 16th Aug 2017). It was also the name of Freya's maternal great-grandmother. *''Rosier is French for "rose tree" or "rose bush" and is a common surname in Francophone areas. It is also the name of a fallen angel who was considered the patron demon of tainted love and seduction Various Wikia Users. (???). ''Rosier family. (Last accessed 16th Aug 2017). *The tradition of two middle names comes from the Tristeréme family, the names are always taken from a reletive, usually (but not always) deceased. Trivia References Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Pure-Blood Category:Blood Traitors Category:Northern Irish Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:Harry Potter Female Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherin Characters Category:Slytherins Category:Selwyn Family Category:Black Family Category:Rosier Family Category:Tristeréme Family Category:Auror Category:Grace01121922 Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Dark Force Defence League Category:International Association of Aurors Category:International Confederation of Wizards Category:Cruciatus Curse Victims Category:Unforgivable Curse Victims Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Auberon Fans Category:Spies (MBN) Category:Spies Category:Fannon Family Category:Irish Characters Category:Irish Witches Category:Irish Mages